Wrong Place, Wrong Time
'Wrong Place, Wrong Time '''is the sixth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode starts with the ninja training Lloyd. Later, Zane's falcon arrives and shows the Serpentine in the City of Ouraboras preparing for a final battle. Then the ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Sensei Wu and the ninjas confront Lord Garmadon. Then Lloyd comes into the scene and freezes the head of the mega weapon. While the Serpentine battle the heroes, Lord Garmadon retreats and tries to dreak the ice of the mega weapon, wishing the ninja were never born. Then his statement inspires him, and he creates a time portal and goes into it. The ninja find the portal as the city of Ouroboras sinks back into the sand, as time was reversing. Sensei tells the four ninja to save the past and preserve the future. Then the four ninja jump into the portal and land in a muddy rice field not too far from the four weapons blacksmith shop. At first, Kai wants to warn the past Kai and Nya about the skullkin, but Zane explains that if anything in the past is altered, it will affect the future. After the past Sensei leaves the shop, the four ninja tell the past Sensei about their situation. Then the Skullkin come into the scene, with Garmadon with a skull mask hiding in the mouth of the skull truck. While the present ninja watch, some skullkins sneak behind them, and Jay defeats them. The events continue the same as in the past until when Samukai commands to kidnap Nya, Garmadon pushes Kruncha off and purposely makes the truck's bone hand miss Nya. Then the skullkin retreat, but not before a confused Nuckal sees the two Kais. In the present, a dark cloud looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait dissappears. The Past Sensei, Kai, and Nya go to the monastery, and Nya and Kai train. But because Kai has his sister with him, he isn't motivated to train well. As the present ninja watch the past Kai, Zane explains they must kidnap Nya and hand her over to the Skullkin to motivate the past Kai and set events back on track. So During the night of "Way of the Ninja", Zane, Cole, and Jay disguise themselves as skullkin and kidnap Nya. Meanwhile, The present Kai acts as the past Kai's reflection in the bathroom mirror, then tells the past Kai he should start listening to Sensei. Meanwhile, as the other three ninja take Nya in a sack, the other three past ninjas(all in black at this time) see the three present ninja. As the three ninja fight 'themselves' the past Kai hears Nya's cry for help, but the present Kai knocks him unconcsious. Then the present ninja get away with Nya, while in the present, Lloyd's portrait is restored. In the Forest of Tranquility, the four ninja find the skullins' camp and drop off Nya in front of Kruncha. Meanwhile during some part of "King of Shadows", Lord Garmadon manages contacts his past self, and in the present, the dark cloud reappears over Ninjago City, and Lloyd's portrait redissapears. Back at the forest, the present ninja and the past Sensei follow the past Kai to the Fire Temple, and the past Kai pulls out the Sword of Fire, uses his Spinjitzu and saves Nya. But instead of past Kai facing his own shadows, he faces the present Lord Garmadon. The present ninja try to defeat Garmadon, but fail. Then Zane realizes they could erase the present interference by destroying the Mega Weapon. Then the present Ninja use the Golden Weapons to hurl the Mega Weapon into space, fix the time-stream and are sent right back to training with Lloyd. But because the Mega Weapon was apparently destroyed, Lloyd never heard of it. The episode ends with Sensei Wu looking at a distant star in the sky, which is presumably is the Mega Weapon. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Samukai since Weapons of Destiny. *The episode's plot is very similar to the movie known as ''Back to the Future. Gallery